Bedtime and Braids
by potionsmaster
Summary: Ash finds out there's a bit more to Kaidan than she thinks. *Wish You Were Here* universe. Set in Game 1, a few weeks after Noveria. Written for ME Flash works, friendship theme on tumblr Aug 2016, just posting now because I thought I already had and discovered I had not. Oops...


**Bedtime and Braids** , by potionsmaster

Rating: T for language and implications under the table.

A/N: Friendship is the name of the game in this one! ME Flash works theme for the month of Aug '16; I just am late in posting here. And I think I fixed the 'wall of code' problem. _Wish You Were Here_ universe, a few weeks after Noveria.

* * *

Kaidan found Ashley grumping about in the mess when he came in late in the ship's cycle, datapads tucked under his arm. He was trying not to be self-conscious about being seen in pajamas. Nothing too out of place, just a tight-fitting, worn t-shirt and pajama pants, all regulation of course. Just a staff lieutenant meeting with his CO after hours to share a cup of tea and go over reports, ho hum.

"What're you doing still up?" he asked, depositing the datapads on the table. He furrowed his brows as he switched on the coffee maker and got the two customary mugs he and Shepard used from the cabinet. The gunnery chief flopped into a chair with a huff.

"Can't sleep. Don't know what else to do….I already cleaned the kitchen and I'm not even on KP this week."

He chuckled as he put Shepard's mug under the brewer and watched the hot water steam over the teabag.

"Maybe, I dunno...get in your sleeper pod and pretend? Who knows, you might actually trick yourself into sleeping."

"Anybody ever tell you how much of a dork you are, LT?" she grumbled, resting her head on her folded arms. "And anyway, why're you still up?"

He didn't answer for a moment while he switched the mugs and set his own teabag brewing. The creamer and sugar were tucked away in the cabinet again; no doubt Ash had just put them up.

"Duty calls, you know how it goes," he said softly. "The commander asked for my help in going over AGS reports and picking out the best options for surveys. That fancy new AR you've been asking for needs to get funded somehow."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he sat down next to her, shoving Shepard's mug across the table from him.

"He should make Pressly do it."

"Nah, I don't mind...really, it's not a huge deal." Kaidan poured sugar in his tea and stirred, hoping she'd get the hint and leave. Not that he and Shepard were doing anything that needed privacy exactly, but he rather enjoyed it when it was just the two of them cloistered away over steaming mugs and datapads when the rest of the ship was asleep. Stolen moments just for them.

"Whatever, LT. I've never seen a CO so lax on his XO before. Though you guys do have a routine of sitting up late at night together." She sat upright and tugged her hair tie out of her bun, dark hair cascading in shiny waves around her shoulders. "Speaking of which, Shepard's going to be here soon, right?" He nodded. "Good. Maybe watching the two of you slog through paperwork will put me to sleep."

Kaidan rolled his eyes at that. The chief wasn't exactly subtle about her infatuation with Shepard. She never put her hair down if she could help it.

"You're hair's getting really long," he said. "Any more and it'll have to get buzzed to fit under your helmet."

"Hell. No." she said flatly, tossing it over her shoulder. "And I'll thank you in advance for not being a total ass."

"Chief...did you just call your superior officer an 'ass'?"

"No, sir. Called my friend an ass."

Kaidan snorted at that. For all her faults, he considered her more like family at this point. She was a pistol to deal with, but knew how to have a good time. She made it her mission to draw him out of his shell and it worked with alarming frequency.

"I'll let it slide. Off duty anyway," he said, taking a sip. He watched her toss her hair over her other shoulder, tuck a piece behind her ear, then tsk in exasperation as she started to wind it back up in a bun again. Honestly, having her hair down changed her whole image. The glossy darkness framed her olive skin nicely and balanced her face; not that he knew anything about women's fashion choices or trends, but it was a much less severe look for her. Softened some edges and made her seem almost approachable.

"You're so kind," she grumbled, struggling with it. "Damn...next time we dock and there's an Alliance port, I need to get it trimmed. This is ridiculous."

"Y'know, I might be able to help," Kaidan said, checking the time. Shepard would be making his way down from the CIC any moment.

She stopped and stared at him.

"You are not cutting my hair, Kaidan!" she hissed. He laughed at that; she looked absolutely horrified.

"No! Not what I was talking about," he chuckled, "I meant right now. If the bun is giving you trouble."

"How so?" Ashley looked testy and slightly frazzled as she finger-combed her hair again. He stood up.

"French braid. Do you trust me?"

She stared at him again.

"Come again…?" she asked, confused. "You're offering to...braid my hair?"

"Well, yeah. Wouldn't be the first time I've braided hair." He smiled at her. "So do you trust me or no?"

"Take your best shot, LT…" Ashley was incredulous. "At the very worst, you playing with it might actually feel good enough to make me sleepy."

Kaidan snorted again and moved behind her.

"Do you like having your hair played with?" he asked. She folded her hands on the tabletop again, tilting her hair forward and closing her eyes.

"OH, my god…" she hummed, head dropping further forward as he raked his fingers through her hair. "I forget how much I do sometimes. Your fingers are magic."

"Whoa there, Chief. You didn't offer to buy me dinner first. Sounds like a personal problem you're having."

Ashley twisted in her chair and thumped him lightly in the ribs. He flinched but didn't try to get out of the way.

"I say again: ass!"

"Ow," he laughed, turning her head forward again. "I have a feeling this is going to get back to Tali. Forward, please."

"Probably," she agreed, complying. He combed his fingers over her scalp again and started separating out pieces to weave together.

"Hold still. I don't really understand why you of all people share every little piece of information with her. I mean, it's fine, but...you're so prickly to everybody. Especially Liara. Everybody needs a friend, I guess."

"Well...She's kinda like a little sister," Ash mumbled, eyes closed. "She has questions, I have the answers. Hey...speaking of questions, LT, why does Shepard not trust me? I'm good on the field. He knows that. Hell, he's complimented me on it."

Kaidan pursed his lips, using his pinkies to loop more hair into the braid. It felt like warm silk flowing through his fingers. Much smoother than the hair he was used to braiding, that's for sure. He stifled a sigh, trying to think of the best thing to say. The commander didn't exactly hide his feelings about Ash. He flat-out had told her after Eden Prime he thought she needed a psych eval and leave.

As far as he knew, Shepard was still waiting for the eval report clearing her for active duty to come across his desk. He also knew the commander was convinced Ash had lied about actually getting it. Kaidan didn't want to get mixed up in it if he could help it; the whole scenario was weird. Ash had consistently provided the same oddly specific description of the captain she had talked to on the Presidium, but there was no record of her ever giving one.

"He has his reasons," he evaded. More pieces of shiny, dark hair got woven in, the rhythm soothing to both of them.

"I figured, but how can I make him trust me?"

"Not my place to say."

"C'mon, Kaidan!" She pulled her head up and looked over her shoulder at him. "You guys are always together. Why does he always ask you for advice? And takes you on every single mission he can?"

"Because I know when to give my opinion and when to keep my mouth shut. Plain and simple."

"So do I!" she protested. Kaidan paused in the braid and leaned over her, raising an eyebrow when she looked up at his looming figure.

"Bullshit. You have a hot head and a hotter temper. You need it for all the crap you have to put up with, but there's a time and place for everything. Face forward, please."

Ashley sighed and dropped her chin again.

"Yeah, but-"

"See, that right there. That's what's going to get you every time," he interrupted her. He tugged gently on the woven strands, tightening the braid. His fingers flew through the last eight inches. "Hair tie?" She held it up over her shoulder and Kaidan looped it firmly over the ends of her plait. "That urge you get to always have the last word is what kills you, nine times out of ten. I've noticed that with other officers, you respect them and don't do it, but with Shepard, you feel like you can sass him. And honestly? He's been pretty lenient with you about it. You need to learn how to resist that. Make the conscious decision to keep your mouth shut. Unless, of course, he tells you permission to speak freely or asks your opinion."

He activated his omni-tool and took a holo, then showed it to her. She blinked at it.

"Wow, LT...I...didn't think you actually knew what you were doing."

"He's a man of many talents, Chief. I'd let him braid my hair. Just sayin'."

Kaidan snorted as Ashley whipped around; the commander was coming towards them from the staircase with a smirk on his face. He sat down across from them with a heavy sigh.

"This one mine?" he asked, nodding at the mug in front of him.

"Yeah. Though it's probably cold by now. I thought you'd be here sooner."

The lieutenant dropped back into his seat next to Ash, noting the dark smudges under Shepard's eyes. He looked rougher than usual. Kaidan resisted reaching out; all he wanted to do was curl up with Shepard and fall asleep together. Damn regs.

"Me too. Something came up, per the norm."

"Kinda hard for him to braid your hair when you don't have any, Shepard," Ashley grinned. Shepard rubbed a tired hand over his eyes and gave her one of his patented half-grins back.

"Ain't that a real bitch, then. He'd have to be really talented."

Kaidan rolled his eyes. "Are you two quite done?"

"Never, LT," the commander took a sip, then grimaced. "Gah. Feels like we're back on Noveria, it's so cold." He took another sip and shook his head.

"Makes sense for you to keep drinking it," Kaidan deadpanned. "Particularly when you have a way to reheat it sitting three feet from you."

"Talented and an ass. Total package right there. Tell me again how you're still single?"

"At least my ass itself isn't talented, otherwise that would just be-nevermind. I don't know where I was going with that."

"Wow, LT…" Ash chuckled. "Probably nowhere good." Kaidan winked at her and started to reach for Shepard's mug, leaning half out of his seat.

"I got it, Kaidan, no worries," the commander said quickly, standing up himself and snatching both mugs. "Yours could probably use a little warming up, too."

He felt his ears flush. Ashley tugged on his shirt, pulling him back down next to her. Shepard set the microwave with both mugs, then leaned against his usual spot on the counter, arms crossed.

"LT, I think I might have to get you to do this for me again. You said it wasn't the first time you braided hair?"

"Uh, no. I used to do it pretty often growing up, actually."

"On who? You don't have any sisters."

"Nope...it was more, um...well, it was to help others dress up for certain occasions, I guess. In a manner of speaking." He felt the heat drip from his ears down the back of his neck. Shepard caught his eye and grinned at him. Kaidan didn't like to let much personal information out around the ship, but anytime anybody asked him something directly, he couldn't lie, either.

"You mean your mother? Aunts?" Ashley asked, frustrated. "You are so damn cryptic, LT."

"Ah, well...not exactly. I-it was more on, uh. Animals."

She stared at him.

"Animals."

"Yeah. Horses, actually. I braided them for shows..."

The microwave beeped in the silence. Shepard plunked himself back down across the table from them, shoving Kaidan's mug at him.

"Huh…" the gunnery chief mused, brow furrowed. "Another piece of the enigma called 'Alenko'. I guess I never really thought about it, but I suppose you could braid their hair. Don't see how it would be a french braid, though. Their necks don't really lend themselves to it."

"Try the other end," Shepard said brightly, blowing on his tea. She glared at him.

"You're serious? And how the hell would you know that, Skipper?"

"Because he told me. Like I said: Kaidan's a man of many talents." He took a nonchalant sip.

Kaidan heaved a sigh. He noticed Shepard's eyes twinkling in good humor; it was worth taking a little flak if the two of them kept it lighthearted.

"Why do I get the feeling you're both enjoying this way too much?" she grumbled. "Kaidan's being vague because he's easy to embarrass. You're being vague because you find it fun."

"Guilty as charged," the commander said calmly. "It's the only way I amuse myself these days."

"Right…" Ashley drawled. "Ok, LT, spill it. How does braiding a horse give you the skill to do my hair?"

Kaidan rubbed the back of his hand against his forehead.

"It's not exactly the same, ok? The tail bone makes it a little easier to keep everything straight; it's pretty rigid and...anyway. It translates well enough on humans. Slightly different in how you gather the hair that's added in, but same thing, really."

"I think he just called you a 'horse's ass', Chief."

"Shepard!" Kaidan snapped. Ashley's eyebrows skyrocketed upwards and her cheeks flamed. "I did not and I'll thank you in advance for not speaking for me."

The commander snickered behind his mug.

"Alright, I'll be good. Sorry, Ash. All in good fun."

"Uh-huh. I'll believe it when I see it. You are such an ass sometimes." Kaidan glared at him over crossed arms. Shepard tilted his head back and gave a full-bellied laugh. "You're only proving my point, y'know…" Ashley looked between them, incredulous.

"Jesus, you two...I didn't know I was going to cause a marital spat," she broke in. Her cheeks were still flushed from Shepard's insult. They both looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" Kaidan asked cautiously. He fiddled with the string attached to the teabag in his mug, trying to keep his face neutral. He felt Shepard knock his knee with his own. She rolled her eyes.

"I said it back on Eden Prime, too. You two fight like an old married couple."

"Well, shit, Kaid. Our secret's out. It was a good run, schnookums." The commander winked at him and took another sip.

"Oh, for the love of…" he spluttered over his mug. It would have been easier to keep a straight face if Shepard hadn't slid his foot next to Kaidan's right then, too. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Don't even joke like that. Gross."

"Chief…" Shepard warned, "we've discussed this. Keep it to yourself."

"I'm entitled to my opinio-" Kaidan elbowed her. This would be the perfect time for her to practice his advice. "Never mind."

"Not a word, Shepard," Kaidan shot him a look. Shepard got an impish look on his face and leaned back in his chair.

"Sir, yes sir," he smirked. The lieutenant rolled his eyes. Shepard was baiting him with flirting. He started carefully toeing off one of his boots under the table, trying to keep his upper half from moving too much. Two could play this game.

"Shouldn't you be heading to bed, Chief?" The commander shifted slightly. "If I remember the duty roster, you're on early-"

"Ouch!"

"What happened?" Ash jumped, concerned. Kaidan's ears flushed.

"Someone just kicked my shin."

"Oh, sorry...I thought that was the table leg. Want me to kiss the boo-boo, LT?" Shepard grinned at him. Kaidan rolled his eyes again with a scoff.

"No, Commander, I'm good. What would that say about me as a marine if I couldn't handle that?"

"I dunno, but it's your own damn fault you stuck your leg there. Seriously, though...I'm sorry."

"S'alright. I'll just have to plot a way to get you back." He couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction that crept on his face as he slipped his boot off silently. Even though he'd been a marine for ten years, it still struck him as a little weird that it was considered 'normal' to wear boots with pajamas while aboard a ship; then again, he didn't have private quarters to afford that luxury on the Normandy. Shepard caught his eye and quirked a slight eyebrow; he had found Shepard's leg under the table and slid his foot up his calf and thigh.

"Oh, will you now?" he replied slyly. Kaidan smirked at him.

"You said it before, Commander. You always go for the clean kill. I play with my food before I eat it."

"Heh. That you do. Should I be worried?" He cleared his throat and reached for a datapad, pushing his tea to the side. Kaidan bit his lower lip and grabbed one as well, moving his foot between Shepard's legs.

"I want in on it, LT. Pass me a report." Ashley started dragging a softly glowing orange pad towards her.

"That's not necessary, Chief. You're off duty. And do I need to remind you it's a school night?" Shepard grinned at her. Kaidan pretended to be absorbed in his report as he felt the commander lean into him. A gentle hand cupped the top of his foot, thumb rubbing small circles over his skin.

"Aren't you both off duty, too?" she asked, perusing the datapad. Kaidan gave her a sidelong glance, then shifted his gaze back to Shepard. His jaw was tight.

"You oughta know by now, Ash. The higher your rank, the less 'off duty' you actually are when you get down time," he said. He moved his foot in response to Shepard, feeling the heat increase. Shepard cleared his throat again and took a sip of his now cool again tea. The pressure of the circles being rubbed intensified and slowed. Goosebumps raised on his arms and he glanced at Shepard again.

The commander was studiously reading the datapad in his hand, brow furrowed in concentration and jaw still clenched. Not for the first time Kaidan wondered what it would be like to play poker with him. He shifted himself again and the responding nudge he got against him made his ears flush hot. If someone had told him eight months ago he would be jacking off his commanding officer under the table without hands, he probably would have been mortified and incredulous all at once. And yet here they were, doing exactly that.

"Say, uh, Kaidan?" Shepard's voice had a slight strain to it. He canted his hips forward. "When's the last time we checked your amp?"

"It's fine, Shepard. Thanks for asking." He tried to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Oh, ok. I...I was just wondering. Couldn't remember."

"Still find it weird you make the commander check it and not Liara or Dr Chakwas," Ash muttered, scanning her datapad.

"Yeah, I don't make Shepard do anything," Kaidan snorted. "I think I'd have an easier time trying to convince Wrex pyjacks are the rulers of the galaxy and should be treated as such."

"You're welcome to try and make me do something, but the odds aren't in your favor," Shepard added. She heaved a sigh and pushed the datapad back towards the pile.

"No, that's ok. I don't know what I'm looking for in this. I'm going to hit the racks. See you all bright and early," she said, yawning and stretching. They both watched her go to her sleeper pod and bring out her toiletry kit, then go to the bathroom.

"Fuck, K...you're killin' me…" Shepard murmured, pressing himself against Kaidan's foot. The lieutenant gave a low chuckle.

"Smooth with the amp. This one's all you, though. You deserve some 'you' time."

His breath hitched as Shepard dropped his other hand below the table and started massaging his foot, ankle and leg in earnest.

"Just need a quick shower, LT, and I'll be good. You, um...done with that report?"

Kaidan grinned at him.

"As I'll ever be, sir…"

"Good. I didn't want to, uh….say anything in front of her. Mmm...you are an evil fucking distraction, LT."

"Learned it from you, Commander. What were you going to say?"

Shepard heaved a sigh and dragged his eyes open, blue meeting brown. He ran his hands down Kaidan's leg and wound up just holding his foot, thumbs ghosting delicately over the bottom again.

"The thing that came up earlier...It was a priority transmission from the Council... they gave me a lead on a secret base Saren has. I rerouted us from Feros to this little backwater tropical planet. Hopefully it's not a complete waste of time."

He reluctantly let go of Kaidan and rolled his neck. The lieutenant sighed quietly.

"Hopefully there will only be a few more missions after this, Shepard. Then we can all take a break. A real break. Carve out some time."

"Yeah," Shepard huffed, "We've all earned it, that's for sure. It'd be nice to see Ash be able to relax without a gun on her. Can you picture her on a beach somewhere?"

Kaidan raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I didn't think you cared, honestly. I thought she annoyed you."

"Oh, she does. Mainly because there's so much potential I see in her and she's too much of a loose cannon. It's all wasted. I just want to shake her sometimes. It's good she's got you to lean on, Kaid. You're a good friend."

"Thanks...for what it's worth, you're not so bad yourself. Besides Abby, you're the best friend I've ever had." He caught Shepard's gaze. "I mean it."

"Likewise, K," the commander smiled. "For real, though. I am going to detour to the rain locker before bed. Maybe that will help me relax."

"I'm sure it will. Nothing quite like a cold shower before bed…" Kaidan teased gently. The commander grinned at him and stood up, gathering their mugs.

"And you know it. G'night, LT. Thanks for the, uh...company. You should probably think about catching some shut-eye yourself." He dumped their mugs out and put them in the ionizer to be cleaned. Kaidan managed to get his boot back on and stood up, collecting the datapads. Shepard took them and their fingers brushed.

"See you in the morning, Shepard," he said softly. "Have a good night."

One last wink from his best friend before he disappeared in his quarters. It really was too bad Shepard had a private bath, he mused. A shower before bed for himself was sounding like a mighty fine idea at the moment.


End file.
